


Love Of My Life

by Anonymous6285



Series: *pride* [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: George wants to get a bit closer to Ringo. Ringo doesn't really want to be that close. Not with anybody.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: *pride* [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967863
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Love Of My Life

It was really all his fault, anyway.

It was his fault he’d been so overwhelmed by George’s repeated attempts to get him into bed, as harmless as they were. Like every time his boyfriend started to flirt at him, he just shut down.

And it was his fault he’d had so much to drink, too. Then maybe he could have come up with a reasonable excuse to get out of sex, like he always did.

But, of course, he still found himself sitting naked on the bed, George stripping his pants off next to the night stand with a sloppy grin on his face.

“God, I’ve been waiting so long for this, Rich. You have no idea.” When Ringo glanced down at the other man’s cock, it was already half hard, and he still hadn’t felt excited about this at all. What the hell was wrong with him?

George then crawled onto the bed and laid down next to Ringo, who still looked rather nervous. The younger man saw his softened cock and started to play with it, making him freeze. “G-Geo, can you stop for a second?”

George stopped and made awkward eye contact with his boyfriend. “Are you not ready yet?” Ringo shrugged. “It’s okay if you aren’t. Really, no rush. I want it to be special.”

God, how could Ringo just crush his heart and tell him he really didn’t want this? “George, can I tell you something?” By the way he spoke, George could tell immediately that something more serious was the matter. 

“Of course, anything.” Ringo said nothing. “Wait, Richie, a-are you a--?”

“No!” he defended immediately.

“But with a guy--”

“No, it’s just… erm… what do you find so interesting about sex, though?”

George just laughed. “Well, for starters, it feels amazing.” Ringo thought back to the first time he’d had sex. He hadn’t understood it at all, poor girl thought she wasn’t good enough for him, but she had been the cutest and sweetest one he’d ever met. “Richie, for real, if you’re still a virgin, I won’t judge you. It can be pretty scary the first time, so…”

That girl had left Ringo. When he told her he didn’t want the sex. She had insisted that she wasn’t right for him, and that day, he’d lost the love of his life. But then came along George, and things got a lot better.

“Ringo?” Would George leave him, too? He was obviously touch starved, and Ringo was sure he wasn’t making that any easier. “Richie! Can you answer me?”

“Sorry, I just… I’m worried.”

“About what, love?” George crossed his legs and sat up, Pulling Ringo up and into his lap, but the man just tensed. “Hey, talk to me.”

“I don’t want to lose you. I love you so much, and if I ever scared you off, I don’t think I could live with myself.” 

When he climbed off of George’s lap, the younger of the two spoke again. “You couldn’t scare me off. I promise.” Then he grinned again.

“George, I don’t really like sex.” The guitarist just chuckled.

“Yeah, okay,” he replied sarcastically, and Ringo couldn’t help the way he started to cry. George then realised that the man was being serious. “Oh, love…”

“I’m s-sorry. I just… it’s not that I haven’t had sex. I just don’t get it, you know? I’ve never enjoyed it.” George raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know why,” he rambled on, hoping to make things a bit better. “I guess I must be broken or something. I just don’t--”

“Hey, no, no, you’re not broken. Of course you’re not broken.”

“Well, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“There’s nothing--” George sighed. “So you don’t like sex. So what? That’s alright. Nothing wrong with it.”

“You don’t have to lie about it,” the drummer huffed, getting off the bed and putting his pants back on. “I know you want to, and I know you really like it. I just wish I could do this for you. I just… it’s uncomfortable, being like a sex doll…”

“A sex doll?” George asked, even though he didn’t want his boyfriend to answer the question. “Look, if it really is that uncomfortable, we don’t have to do it. It’s not a big deal.” He, too, got up and slipped his pants on, and Ringo was hugging on him and pulling him back to the bed almost immediately.

“I’m really sorry. You can leave if you want. I won’t be mad at you.” George laughed at that like it was the funniest thing ever. “What are you laughing at?”

“You!”

“Me?” He snuggled up closer to him.

“Yeah, you! Why the hell would I leave you, you daft git? I love you more than anything else in the world!”

“Maureen left me…”

“Well, she must not have loved you as much.” Ringo remained quiet. “Oh, don’t be so sad. Sorry she just didn’t love you. That must’ve sucked.”

“I just figured--”

“Well, I’ll tell you now that I love you so much, and you don’t have to worry about me leaving you for this. I don’t just want you for your body, Rich. You’re the kindest man I know. And you give great cuddles.”

“Geo, you don’t have to say all this just to make me feel better.” 

“Well, it’s the truth. You’re my boyfriend, Richie! Not my prostitute!” He hugged Ringo tighter. “You’re the love of my life.”

“Probably not your life--”

“You better not ruin this moment, Richie! I’m sorry I’ve made you feel uncomfortable before. I didn’t know…” Ringo just shrugged and kissed George to let him know it was okay.

“I just wasn’t speaking up.”

“Well, if there’s anything else you ever need to tell me, please don’t be afraid to just let me know. Nothing will ever change between us. I promise.”

Ringo smiled, remembering how much different the conversation with Maureen had gone.

‘Richie, maybe we’re just not right for each other.’

‘Mo, wait--’

‘You’ll find someone. You will! I’m just not that person.’

Maybe George was that person. Maybe George really was the love of his life.


End file.
